Remember
by LovePeaceandMusic
Summary: An accident leaves Nurse Belle Winifred without her memory, and the members of the 4077th, especially Hawkeye, have to try to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry everyone; I forgot my end-of-story acknowledgements for _Stories from the 4077. _So I'll do it now:

Thanks go to beahawk, bloodredcherry, Lady Nightwisp, maximum4077, and Texas Bluebonnet for their reviews.

Thanks also go to beahawk, neo-laydee and Lady Nightwisp for adding this story to their Watch/Favorites.

"No, Major Burns! Please don't!"

Hawkeye and I turned from where we were standing at the mess tent at the sound of Radar's voice. I saw Radar running after Frank with a rabbit under each arm.

"Is that Carrots and Hoppy?" I asked, referring to Radar's two rabbits that I had helped take care of when Hawkeye was gone once.

"I think so," Hawkeye replied as he started to follow. "Frank, what are you doing?"

"These beasts are unmilitary!" he answered while heading towards the edge of camp.

"Sorry, Frank," Hawkeye retorted. "They don't make military uniforms that small. You'll just have to deal."

Frank glared at him. "I don't mean like that."

And with that, he tossed one of the rabbits into a bush a few yards away.

"Oh no, Carrots!" Radar looked close to tears.

"Don't worry," I said before running off to retrieve the small fluffy bundle.

Carrots took off once I got close to him. _I don't blame him. I hope he'll at least trust Radar after this._

He led me farther from camp. I heard Hawkeye yelling something that sounded like a warning, but he was probably just being overprotective. I heard the whine of a plane overhead and then there was an explosion, pain, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around at the two rows of cots in the wooden building. A rather primitive hospital, but judging by the pain in my head and leg and the bandaged people in a few of the beds, it was a hospital all the same.

I realized with a start that there was a man sitting on the edge of the bed next to my bed. I wondered if the black haired, blue eyed man was a patient, although he didn't seem hurt. He seemed tired though, so I assumed he was sick. He was staring off into space and when he looked down at me, a huge grin spread across his face. I briefly wondered if he were insane.

"I'm glad to see you awake, lovely," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine, I... my leg hurts... and my head hurts more," I stammered. This man seemed to know me, but I didn't know his name... With a bolt of shock, I realized I didn't know _my _name. Or where I was, where I was from... In fact, I had no memories before waking up in this bed.

The man was nodding. "You had some shrapnel in your leg. And you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

Shrapnel? I'm in a war?

I noticed a blonde lady come up next to the man. "Ah, you're awake!"

I nodded.

"How is she?" the blonde lady asked the man.

"She seems distant... I think she's angry with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical. Pierce, you blame absolutely everything on yourself."

The man turned to me. "I'm sorry, Belle... I should've warned you more about the plane. I-" he broke off, his eyes clouding as he watched something in his mind that no one else could see. And that I couldn't remember.

I stared in bewilderment. Who _was _he? Am I Belle? What plane? What happened to me? Who was the blonde? I tried to remember but my mind was an impenetrable blackness. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find any answers.

I noticed that the blonde had moved away and was looking at papers on clipboards attached to the ends of the other patients' beds. I noticed my bed had one. I noticed the one the man was sitting on didn't have one. So he wasn't a patient.

He was looking heartbrokenly at me. "Why aren't you answering? Don't you accept my apology?"

I paused. The lady had called him "Pierce". I decided I would too. "Yes... Pierce."

His eyes widened.. "Pierce? You don't call me Pierce. You- you mean we're not friends anymore?"

I was getting more and more confused. "I..."

The blonde turned sharply. "For heaven's sake, Pierce! Leave her alone!"

He glanced at her. "I... I'm still going to visit you... O- okay?" he asked shakily.

Thoroughly confused and disoriented, I just shrugged. Too late, I realized that probably made him more upset as he hurried out.

A few moments passed in silence. Then another man came in. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He went over to the lady and murmured something to her. She murmured something else, glanced at me thoughtfully, and murmured something else to me. The man promptly came over.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

A flare of excitement flashed in his eyes. "What's my name?"

My stomach dropped. For some reason, I didn't want it to be found out that I couldn't remember anything. I desperately floundered in my mind for this man's name or anything about him. I gulped. "I d-don't know."

He pointed to the blonde. "What about her? What's her name?"

I shrugged miserably. But the man didn't seem upset. In fact, he even seemed sort of pleased.

"Do you know _your _name?"

I sighed. The truth was about to come out. "No. I don't remember anything."

"Now you can be on our side!"

"What?"

The blonde came over. "What he means is that we can tell you everything without Pierce and McIntyre's influence on you."

The man nodded. "Yes. Now we can tell you the truth without all their lies."

I didn't know who McIntyre was, and I didn't know what kind of influence they were talking about. But these people could hold the answers I was seeking. And after all my confusion, I was willing to listen to "the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night. Everyone was gone except the patients and one nurse who was keeping watch.. I couldn't sleep, I was too busy thinking about everything the blonde lady and the brown haired man. I had found out that my name was Captain Winifred and I was a nurse in the US Army. We were in a Korean MASH unit: the 4077th. Pierce's full title was Captain Pierce. The blonde was Major Houlihan and the brown haired man was Major Burns. Apparently, Captain Pierce was best friends with a man named Captain McIntyre... Captain Pierce and Captain McIntyre ruthlessly taunted the majors and relentlessly played pranks on them. And they had recently convinced me to do it, too! The majors seemed so friendly, why would anyone want to pick on them? The next time I saw Pierce, I would give him a piece of my mind!

The next moring, I awoke to Captain Pierce staring at me from his spot on the bed next to mine.

"Hello, lovely," he said. "Frank and Margaret told me you have amnesia and that they filled you in on your basic information."

I nodded slowly. _Frank? Margaret? Does he mean Major Burns and Major Houlihan? _

"So I guess you know who I am," he continued.

"I know you're my friend."

He nodded happily.

"But you shouldn't be!" I watched in satisfaction as disbelief and hurt spread across Pierce's face. "I heard about the way you treat people! Teasing and taunting poor Major Burns and Major Houlihan and manipulating me to join you! You know what you are? A big jerk!"

His disbelief and hurt turned to anger. "_Poor_ Major Burns and Houlihan? _Manipulating _you? I should've known they would have fed you lies! Why did I trust them?"

Lies? Surely they weren't lying? They seemed so nice... But Pierce seems to care about me. Would he be like that if he were as bad as the majors made him out to be? I was beginning to feel scared. My memory hadn't improved any since yesterday, it was still a black void, and how could I know who to trust?

Captain Pierce had noticed my hesitation and his eyes softened. "Listen, Belle. We do tease Frank and Margaret, or Major Burns and Major Houlihan as you know them. But they're mean and try to get everyone in trouble for everything! It's our defense against them! You do it too because they get on your nerves just as much as they do on ours. We didn't manipulate you. And their not as helpless as they made themselves sound. There. That's both sides of the story."

"I don't know who to believe."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.. "Are you hungry? I'll go get you something from the mess tent.."

The mess tent.. The majors had told me about that. Hopefully _that _wasn't a lie. But how could I know if they were lying or if Pierce was? If I went by majority rules, then so far, it was two to one, and the majors won, Pierce was lying. But Pierce seemed so sincere... But what if he were a good actor? What if the majors were good actors?

An intercom announcement was made stating, "Incoming wounded! All shifts to pre-op!"

Pre-op was where patients were taken to be prioritized and prepped for surgery. That is, if the majors had told me the truth...

I sighed... I wished I could remember things so I could make these decisions on my own. I wished I could just simply know something without being confused with who to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Much later, after several more patients had been added to the cots in the room, a small man with round glasses came and sat in the cot next to mine. It seemed to be a very popular place...

"Hello, Belle," he said softly. "I'm Father Mulcahy, the camp priest."

"Alright."

"Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry have put across the idea of telling you about your life to perhaps prompt your memory."

"Who?"

"Oh, Hawkeye is Captain Pierce, Trapper is Captain McIntyre, and Henry is Colonel Blake... Sorry, I forgot you know their proper names."

"Do I call Captain Pierce 'Hawkeye'?"

"Yes, and you call Captain McIntyre 'Trapper', Colonel Blake 'Henry', Major Burns 'Frank', and Major Houlihan 'Margaret'."

"I see." That would explain why Pierce- I mean, Hawkeye- was so upset that I called him 'Pierce.' Then, I realized that this would be a good time to get a background check on Hawkeye.

"What is Capt- er, Hawkeye- like?"

"He is a very dedicated surgeon, a good sense of humor, and he has a very strong sense of what's right."

"So he wouldn't do something like... lie to me?"

"Oh no! He would never do that to you."

I tried again to remember. I tried to remember Hawkeye and Trapper with me, but all I got was the empty darkness. "Thanks Father... This helped me decide something."

He smiled. "Glad to be of help."

With that, he got up and went to another one of the patients which gave me time to think. I think it was safe to assume that I could trust the priest. Which meant that Hawkeye was telling me the truth and the majors- Frank and Margaret- were lying. It wasn't Hawkeye and Trapper that were manipulating me; it was Frank and Margaret! Making me think that they were completely innocent and defenseless! Taking advantage of me while I was defenseless! No wonder Frank had seemed pleased when I couldn't remember anything! I thought back to how upset Hawkeye had been. I owed him an apology. It was him that I should have been listening to the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, a short man with round glasses and a wool cap came and sat at the ever-popular bed next to me...

"Are you Trapper?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm Radar.."

"Oh..." I felt a bit disappointed.

"So... you really can't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"Gee whiz... You must have really hit your head hard."

"What exactly happened to me?"

"No one's told you?" He seemed amazed. "Everyone was talking about it."

"I've been wondering about it. Could you please tell me?"

He looked a little uncertain. "Okay. Well, I have... had... two rabbits, Carrots and Hoppy. Major Burns found them and... he wanted to get rid of them." Radar seemed very upset. I figured the outcome of this wasn't too good. "You and Hawkeye came and tried to talk him out of it but he... he didn't listen and he threw Carrots."

"He _threw _a rabbit?"

"Yeah, isn't it awful? Anyway, when he did, you went after him. A bomber plane came and Hawkeye started shouting for you to come back. The plane dropped a bomb and it exploded in the field. Carrots... never came back. We saw you fall and Hawkeye seemed to freeze and was just staring. It was really awful, you know. He was all pale and shaking and looked like he was going to cry. So I went and got a stretcher and when I got back, Hawkeye had you in his arms. Your leg and head was all covered in blood." He shuddered. The story really seemed to have shaken him.

"Hawkeye was really that upset?" I still felt it was weird that I was best friends with someone I couldn't remember.

"Of course! You were unconscious when he brought you back, but he kept saying things like 'It's going to be alright' and 'Hawkeye will take care of you.' He loves you, you know."

"Loves me?" A man I didn't know _loved _me?

"Yeah! Ever since you came along, he stopped messing around with other nurses. Everyone knows he's crazy about you. He keeps coming to see you, but you're always asleep."

"Okay. Radar, if you wouldn't mind would you give me some time to think about this?"

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

He got up and left.

Hawkeye _loves_ me?


	6. Chapter 6

I was amazed to see who came in that evening. A hairy man wearing a black and orange blouse and a knee length black skirt came in and sat at the bed next to mine...

"Hi, Belle," he greeted me. He sounded friendly enough.

"Are _you _Trapper?" I had no idea he would look like _that_.

"No. Corporal Maxwell Q. Klinger, at your service!" he saluted.

"Excuse me for asking, but... why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm insane. Completely off my rocker. A few sandwiches short of a picnic."

"I see."

A man with curly brownish blonde hair came in with and amused smile.. "No, you're not!"

The corporal seemed upset.. "Come on, Trapper. She really believed me, too!"

"Yeah, until she got her memory back."

So _that _was Trapper!

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "He's just bucking for a Section 8," he told me.

"A what?"

"A Section 8. A psycho discharge."

"Hey Trapper," Corporal Klinger said. "She was asking for you..."

Trapper's eyes gleamed. "You remember me?"

"No, I've just heard a lot about you."

He looked disappointed for a second, but then brightened up again. "Well that's good, too." He looked at Klinger. "What should we tell her about her self?"

"What about the wedding?"

Wedding? I'm married? To who? Hawkeye? I thought my last name was Winifred, not Pierce! Maybe I just _went _to a wedding.

Klinger started talking. "Well, I decided that I would show Henry that I was crazy enough to marry Hawkeye."

"You and Hawkeye are _married?" _

Trapper laughed. "No way."

Klinger laughed too. "Yeah, if Hawk was going to get married, he would marry _you. _This was just a scheme of mine. And it never really happened. We were called into surgery before we showed Henry and then Frank and Margaret told him and he said he wouldn't let either of us out, even if we did get married. And if I wasn't going to get out, then I wasn't going to bother. There was no reason to do it anymore."

"Anyway, you helped prepare for it," Trapper continued. "You helped make the dress and were going to be the bridesmaid. I was going to be the best man."

Then he and Klinger fell silent, wrapped up in their memories. If only _I _could get wrapped up in memories. The only memories I had were waking up here and trying to piece the story of my life together by listening to bits and pieces of it. But I could almost remember the wedding. It seemed that right on the other side of the black wall, it was there, voices and faces just beyond my reach. I was almost there. I just had to keep trying.


	7. Chapter 7

Klinger and Trapper left and another man came later in the evening.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Henry Blake." He laughed awkwardly. I waited expectantly. There were several moments of silence.

"Oh boy," he sighed. "I'm not good at this type of thing."

"What type of thing?"

"You know... words."

"Oh... okay."

An announcement over the intercom announced incoming wounded and Henry turned to leave. Then he stopped and hurried back. "I've got an idea! Why don't I just show you?"

"Show me what?"

"Well, you _were _a nurse, so instead of telling you about your life, I'll show you what you did for a living!"

"But, I don't remember what to do!"

"You won't have to do it, just watch it. To jog your memory.. What do you think?"

"It's worth a try." I certainly would love to be able to remember anything.

He led me outside where there was a bustle of activity as patients were brought in and inspected. I recognized Trapper. We went inside to a room with a few sinks where Hawkeye was washing his hands and Margaret was tying Frank's white gown on. Margaret glanced at us coming, then did a double take. "Belle, what are you doing here?"

Hawkeye whipped around. "You got your memory back?"

"No, I just came to watch."

Hawkeye looked disappointed and I was reminded that he loved me.

I followed Hawkeye into the OR where I found everything new, but for some reason it all had some sort of familiarity to it: the blood, the injuries, the requests for scalpels and sponges, Hawkeye's banter with Trapper and Frank telling them to shut up, then Henry telling everyone to can it.

Then, I remembered. Like dew burning away in the summer heat, the darkness disappeared and I could remember. I could everything. From watching minnows in the stream near my grandmother's house to walking the harbor with my older brother and my parents in my home state of Massachusetts. I could remember days in the playground at school and my old high school boyfriend. I remembered med school and working in the hospital and then being drafted. I remembered the pain of leaving my family, my friends, and my home behind. And I remembered the friends I had made here: my beloved Hawkeye, the playful Trapper, the quietly efficient Radar, Klinger and his crazy schemes, Henry and his bumbling friendliness. I remembered the fake wedding and chasing after Radar's rabbit. I remembered _everything._

"Belle, are you coming?"

I realized everyone had left but me and Hawkeye who was standing at the doorway. "I told Henry I would bring you back to post op."

"Do you think I could sleep in my tent?"

Hawkeye tilted his head to one side. "I would say that would be alright."

"Could I also eat in the mess tent?"

"I guess. Come on, Belle. You can eat dinner with Trapper, Henry, and me. That's what you usually do."

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, love- I mean, Belle?"

"You can call me 'lovely' again."

"You mean-"

I nodded. "I remember everything now."

"So... that means you love me again?"

"I always loved you. I just couldn't remember."

He smiled from ear to ear. "Let's go get dinner, lovely..."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Hawkeye and I went to the mess tent.

"Let's tell everyone the good news," he said as we went in.

Trapper was the first one to spot us. "Hey, Belle! Eating in the mess tent today?"

"Of course she is!" Hawkeye answered while I reveled in how I could remember where I was and who everyone is. "After all, she's got her memory back!"

Trapper stood up and shouted, "Hey everyone! Belle's back!"

Everyone turned to look at me and I self consciously took a small step closer to Hawkeye. There was cheering and applause for a few moments before I took my normal seat next to Hawkeye and across from Trapper.

Thanks to all who read! Special thanks go to:

beahawk, General Kinchmeyer, hippiechick19, Lady Nightwisp, and Nekokitten1123 for reviewing, adding this story to their Story Alert, and/or adding this story as a favorite.


End file.
